


hold me closer, love

by chlorine_suga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Kim Namjoon | RM, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Playground Date, so sweet it'll rot your teeth out, though it does get just a BIT spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorine_suga/pseuds/chlorine_suga
Summary: Namjoon and Yoongi are the CUTEST boyfriends and they mess around at the park.





	hold me closer, love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic and my first BTS one, so feedback would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy! 💜

Cheerful giggles floated through the air as Namjoon propelled Yoongi higher and higher upwards. It was a cool autumn evening, and they had been aimlessly wandering the streets when Namjoon grabbed Yoongi’s hand and suddenly made a beeline for the park. He must have been really excited, because he moved far too fast for Yoongi to grumble or say no. 

Now, after they had spent much time running around and chasing each other (Namjoon being the faster one of the two, always flooding Yoongi in kisses once he got a hold of him), they had moved on to Namjoon’s favourite part: the swings. Yoongi wouldn’t let you hear it, but secretly, the swings were his favourite too.

Yoongi soared higher in the air, laughing with glee. Namjoon stopped pushing Yoongi then, and instead jumped into the seat beside him, hollering.

“Bet you I can swing the highest!!”

Yoongi nearly burst into tears from laughing so hard, watching Namjoon’s giant figure struggle to get momentum. He was never one to back down from a challenge, though.

“In your dreams, Joon!” He retorted, now using his own strength to stay high in the air.

Namjoon pouted at Yoongi, finally managing to get himself up and swinging. The night air became quieter as Yoongi’s laughs died down and Namjoon became accustomed to the swing, but it was a comfortable silence. Their competition was forgotten, both smiling and thinking about how lucky they were to have found the other.

Then, Namjoon broke the silence, proposing a new idea. “Let’s jump off! Whoever gets the farthest wins!”

On any other day, Yoongi would’ve snorted in derision and called Namjoon an idiot, maybe slapping his head for good measure. But he had had far too much fun tonight, and he wanted to give Namjoon a run for his money.

“You’re on!” he shouted, pumping his legs enthusiastically to gain more height before his jump.

Moments later, Namjoon jumped (or rather flailed) to the ground. He had a good strategy at the start, Yoongi would give him that. But he let go of the chains too late, leaving him to plummet straight down in a mess of limbs when he tried to get anywhere. He scowled, dusting off his pants, then turned back to Yoongi.

“Come on, what are you waiting for? Are you scared, sugar?”

He taunted him, using a nickname he knew he hated to get him all worked up.

With that, Yoongi swung one more time into the air, higher than ever before, and leaped. He went much farther than Namjoon, flying forward a few feet, but he had a bit of a rough landing; he dug his heels in and then face planted, shaking a little.

Namjoon’s scowl immediately morphed into an expression of concern as he rushed to Yoongi’s side. “I’m so sorry baby, are you okay? I didn’t mean for us to get hurt. Oh my god, do I need to call 911?” He panicked in a frenzy, starting to pull out his phone and dial before he heard an unexpected sound coming from his boyfriend.

Laughing. Yoongi was laughing. He shifted and turned his face towards Namjoon, flashing him a huge gummy smile. Then, he stumbled to his feet and buried his face in Namjoon’s chest, hyperventilating from how hard he was laughing. “HA, gotcha! You should’ve seen the look on your face...” he paused to wipe away a few tears.

When he saw that Namjoon’s mouth was a thin, straight line, he punched his arm. “Ah, lighten up Joon. You asked for competition, you got it! Don’t worry babe, I’m fine.”

Namjoon relaxed then, kissing the top of Yoongi’s head. “You scared me.” He whispered.

The mood soon turned lighthearted as Yoongi again reassured Namjoon that he was okay. Namjoon smiled, his dimples popping out, and combined with his cute round glasses he looked good enough to eat. Yoongi grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. He was hoping that there weren’t any fussy moms or homophobic assholes around to pester them, but his mind went blank when Namjoon pushed his tongue into Yoongi’s mouth and grabbed his ass.

Yoongi sprang backward and shoved Joon backwards by the chest. “Yah, not here! We’re in public, Joon!” he protested.

Namjoon just gave him a shit-eating grin, grabbed his sweater paw, and pulled him under the slides. 

“I can’t help myself when you look this sweet,” he whined, pulling Yoongi in and attacking his lips again. Yoongi wanted to protest, but Namjoon’s hands had already settled on his waist, and his lips were warm compared to the cold breeze ruffling his hair.

So Yoongi pressed closer, folding himself neatly into Namjoon’s lap. It didn’t take long for the moment to become a bit heated, their chests and mouths sliding together in tandem. Yoongi pulled back and chuckled lowly, his voice much deeper than usual already (and Namjoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t into that.)

“Gonna pull my pants down and suck me off right here?” He rasped teasingly.

Above him, Namjoon bristled and groaned. “I thought that seconds ago, I heard you refusing just an innocent kiss?”.

Yoongi cocked back and hit him pretty hard for that remark. 

“OW!” yelled Namjoon in return. “You little....”

Then he started tickling and poking Yoongi’s sides, causing him to shriek.

“AHHHH! Get off me, you big lug!”

Yoongi pounded his fists against Namjoon’s chest, but Namjoon refused to relent. He kissed Yoongi all over and mercilessly tickled him at the same time, the feeling so overwhelming that Yoongi thought he might wet himself.

He finally managed to push Namjoon away, his head narrowly missing the underside of the slides. The tickling and shrieking eventually turned into them chasing each other around the playground again, and Yoongi cursed his diet and sleeping habits for his slow, waddling gait.

Namjoon caught up to Yoongi once again and scooped him into his arms. He swung them around happily, kissing Yoongi’s forehead and cheeks.

“Guess what?” he sang, spinning in circles.

“What.”

“I love you.” Namjoon answered, kissing Yoongi’s cheeks again.

Yoongi blushed and smiled. Namjoon always pulled shit like this, but he loved it. No one else made him feel this warm and appreciated.

“I love you too.”

[END]

~💜


End file.
